Christmas for a Hero
by Lilac Gemani
Summary: Link has braved high school, survived college, and endured his job. But he's never had to overcome the challenge of decorating the Christmas tree before... Fluffy modern TP oneshot. They have kids, and there is kissing. You have been warned.


**Merry Christmas guys!**

**I made this fluffy little oneshot for you. It's modern-time TP, kinda in the future. They have kids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, but I now own Hyrule Warriors! I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Link grunted. He was just... so... _close..._

"Gaaah!" Thump.

"Freaking..." he muttered from his spot on the ground. "I hate this..."

Light, tinkling laughter came from the hallway. Upon turning around, Link saw his beautiful wife, her beautiful auburn hair swaying as she giggled.

Link had met her at the museum. She had been new, and lost, so he showed her around. Their friendship grew, blossoming into love, and here they were. Happily married for eight years, raising two children, Thomas and Elysia.

Link had braved high school, survived college, and endured his job, all very challenging tasks. But this... Topping the Princmas tree*... This was torture.

"I'd like to see you top this thing without falling over!" he grumbled. Zelda's laughter stopped with a smirk.

"Watch me," she chuckled, approaching the crash sight. Righting the stool that Link had been precariously standing on, she stepped on it, holding the plastic star, and easily alighted it atop the tree.

"W-What?!" Link sputtered.

"Hah!" Zelda called. "That, my dear, is what happens when you put the stool _beside _the tree, not three feet away from it."

"Hmph..."

"Daddy!"

Link looked over to see his young daughter, only three years old, come barreling towards him, followed closely by her older brother.

"Hey!" the downed father gasped when they reached their target. "I like my spleen! Don't bust it!"

The children laughed. "Is the star up?" Thomas asked excitedly, Elysia nodding eagerly beside her.

"Of course!" Link drawled in a haughty tone. "Why, I put it up myself!"

"Uh-huh," Zelda called from behind him. "More like he fell over and I had to do it for him."

Her husband shot her an injured look. "Was that a bus?" he muttered. "I feel like you just threw me under one."

Zelda giggled. "Then, with my magic nursing powers, I fixed you up," she retorted.

"You seem to have forgotten my dignity."

"You're all that matters. I didn't need to save your dignity."

Link stared at his spouse lovingly. "Get over here," he said. Zelda obeyed, and he gently planted his lips on hers.

"Ewww!" the children squealed nearby.

Breaking the kiss, Zelda giggled. "Well, children, that's what you do when you love someone." Link nodded confirmation.

"I'm not doing that with my wife!" Thomas puffed. "That's gross!"

"Yeah!" Elysia agreed. Then her face brightened up. "Look!" she shouted, pointing to the window. "It's snowing!"

The two kids hopped over to the window, staring in wide-eyed awe. "Whoaaa!"

"Mommy, can we go play outside?" Thomas asked hopefully. Zelda laughed.

"Why, of course! And your father can go with you," she said.

Link pouted. "But it's cold out there!"

"Weren't you complaining about being hot just a little bit ago?" the mother countered. "Besides, you could use the exercise."

Link feigned offense. "Was that another bus I heard?"

His wife laughed again. "C'mon, I'll make cookies while you're out there," she tried.

Link perked up. "Okay!" he said excitedly. "And hot cocoa?"

Zelda shook her head. "My, you are such a child!" she chastised. "Fine, I'll make hot cocoa, too."

"Yay!"

"Now, go! Scoot!"

Gearing up, the trio marched outside.

They made snowmen, igloos, snow angels, and forts, topping it off with a snowball fight. They only went inside when it got dark, with red noses and cold toes. When they changed into dry clothes, everyone sat down for hot cocoa and cookies. Soon, it was time for the kids to go to bed.

When everything was done, the two lovebirds sat on the sofa, staring into the crackling hearth.

"Do you love me?"

Zelda jumped. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Link laughed. "Good. Just making sure."

Zelda smiled at him. "I will love you when no one else will. I'll follow you to the end of the universe, and if you became evil, I'd be your accomplice. I love nothing more than my family, and you're part of it. One of the three most important parts."

Link reciprocated the expression lovingly. "You're my life, you know that?"

"I do."

"I'd give myself for you. I'd go to Hell just to see you happy. You're my light, my life, my all; if I had to choose between you and the goddesses, I'd pick you. You gave me two beautiful children and your love. What else could I ask for? No, with you, I'm content. If I were to die right now, I'd have no regrets. I love you, more than you know."

Zelda giggled. "Oh I think I do know. And I'll show you." Leaning up, she captured his lips on hers. It was long and sweet, full of affection there for eight years, and the kids spying from the hallway covered their eyes, remaining undetected.

"I love you," Link whispered when they parted.

"I love you more," Zelda insisted.

Her husband smiled. "I love you most."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

***Hyrule doesn't have a Christ, so I did "Princmas" for the Princesses of legend. Let me know if you have something better, and I'll use it.**

**Merry Christmas guys! And a happy New Year!**


End file.
